Field
The present specification generally relates to glass forming apparatuses and, more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for supporting forming bodies of glass forming apparatuses.
Technical Background
The fusion process is one technique for forming glass ribbons. Compared to other processes for forming glass ribbons, such as the float and slot-draw processes, the fusion process produces glass ribbons with a relatively low amount of defects and with surfaces having superior flatness. As a result, the fusion process is widely employed for the production of glass substrates that are used in the manufacture of LED and LCD displays and other substrates that require superior flatness and smoothness.
In the fusion process, molten glass is fed into a forming body (also referred to as an isopipe) which includes forming surfaces which converge at a root. The molten glass evenly flows over the forming surfaces of the forming body and forms a ribbon of flat glass with pristine surfaces that is drawn from the root of the forming body.
The forming body is generally made of refractory materials, such as refractory ceramics, which are better able to withstand the relatively high temperatures of the fusion process. However, the mechanical properties of even the most temperature-stable refractory ceramics may degrade over extended periods of time at elevated temperatures, potentially resulting in the degradation of characteristics of the glass ribbon produced therefrom or even failure of the forming body. Either case may result in disruption of the fusion process, lower product yields, and increased production costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for mitigating the degradation of forming bodies of glass forming apparatuses.